Eren Yeager vs Jak
Thumbnail made by Tjman461 Description Attack on Titans vs Jak and Daxter, Jak vs Eren Yeager which one of these angry fighters will die in a Death Battle Introduction Wiz: Anger is a feeling Everyone experiences Boomstick: It can often lead to stronger forms Boomstick: like Eren Yeager, the Angry Titan Killer Wiz: and Jak the Eco Warrior Wiz: its our job to analyze their weapons, amours, and skills to find out who would win a Boomstick: DEEEEAAAAATTTTTHHHHHH BBBBBAAAATTTTLLLLEEEEE Eren Yeager Wiz: Eren Yeager was just a normal boy that lived in wall Maria until the Boomstick: Fire Nation Attack Wiz: I wish... i mean until the Colossial Titan broke part of the wall open and many titans came in and started killing Wiz: Eren witness his mother death by the smiling titan and he barely escape because Hannes carried him and his sister Mikasa to safety Boomstick: then Eren, his sister Mikasa, his best friend Armin and many other Troops trained to fight the titans outside the walls Wiz: Eren Brings some tools for his Titan slaying spree Boomstick: Eren uses his vertical maneuvering equipment for mobility Wiz: The VME ( Vertical Maneuvering Equipment) shoots two hooks that stick to a surface and eren can use it move place to place or circle around his opponents and if he wants to go faster the VME also shoots out gas that makes him Faster also he can click the breaks and stop and The VME holds a couple twin swords Boomstick: Eren uses ultrahard steel swords to chop the nape (the end of the neck) to kill a titan Boomstick: When defending from a titan swarm Eren got eaten by Santa ( the beard titan) after saving Armin and When Eren notices he was in the stomach he started yelling and raging he turn into a titan and escape out of the stomach and killed his opponent. Wiz: Eren in the past was ejected with titan serum by his father and turn into a titan and ate his father and gain the Attack Titan Form and the founding titan powers Boomstick: The Attack Titan is a 15 meter titan that haves the normal ability of a titan which is the ability to regen body parts and it can even regen if its head gets destroy but the attack titan cant regen if his nape is destroy Boomstick: also Eren can control other titans with his founding titan powers to attack his opponents and this attack haves been shown to do a lot of damage and it stops other titan shifters in their tracks. Wiz: Eren's last ability is that he can can harden his titan with material that been seen to be unbreakable in the series and he uses it for attacking and defending purposes Boomstick: Eren can Hardened his skin for more damage and turn the hardening into walls to protect him and his allies Wiz: Eren uses his titan form to kill other titans and do jobs only titans can do. Eren uses his military training of hand to hand combat to fight other titans and if eren loses a body part in human form he can regen it in titan form. Wiz: Eren In Titan form one time carry a huge border that was about his titan size and carry it across town and drop it in front of a opening that was letting titans in. Boomstick: Eren Titan also kill other titans with really no problems and can stand ground against the female titan and the armor titan. Wiz: Eren haves his fair shares of weakness Boomstick: Eren is all about close combat and have no options in range combat Wiz: Also Eren can run out of swords and gas in his VME and he cant use his VME in plain open area which have no giant objects for eren to hook on Wiz: Eren also rely on his Titan form so much that he doesn't have too much experience his VME for combat Boomstick: Also Eren is really hot head and runs into battles heads first which lead to his nick name from others which is Suicidal Bastard Wiz: Even Though Eren have shown a couple of weaknesses it doesn't matter this titan never gives up and will give his opponents serious hell Eren: I WILL KILL ALL THE TITANS Jak Wiz: King Damas had a son and his name was Mar Wiz: After King Damas was banished to the wastelands, Mar was an orphan and he was left on the city streets Boomstick: until Samos found him and took him to his village to raise him and his daughter Keira Boomstick: during this Mar lost his name and got the name Jak, which is a better choice of a name Wiz: Jak became friends with daxter when they were younger and they sneak into an island and found some dark ego Shows Daxter falling into dark ego and coming out as an ottsel Boomstick: HE FALLEN IN THE WEASEL PIT Wiz: not this again but moving on they went on an adventure to change Daxter back Wiz: during the adventure Jak and Daxter use Eco which is energy that can be use for effects Boomstick: Green eco can be use to heal Jak when he have taken some damage Boomstick: Also the Blue eco gives Jak a boost in speed Wiz: Red Eco grants Jak with boosted strength and power Wiz: Yellow Eco makes Jak stronger and more powerful in long range Wiz: There are also Two more eco that do special things Boomstick: The dark eco is a bad eco that can mutate and destroy things. Boomstick: then Jak was experimented on with the dark eco by Baron Wiz: By being injected with dark eco, Jak got a new form called Dark Jak Wiz: Dark Jak does lose the ability to use the morph gun but he can use other power abilities in combat Boomstick: Dark Jack can use his claws for close combat and they claws seem to do a good amount of damage and his strength is also boosted in this form Wiz: Here are Dark Jack abilities Dark Bomb- Jak jumps and hit the ground creating shockwaves that damage the enemies near him Dark Blast- Jak jumps in the air and spins rapidly and he shoots an arc of dark eco damage opponents in range Dark Strike- Jak shoots a large mass of concentrated dark ego Dark Giant - Jakgrows 3 times his size and all of attacks and abilities are stronger Fight Results Category:Jesse Gamez Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant